1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impact-resistant wrapping system and, more particularly, to improvements in impact-resistant wrapping performance in an impact-resistant wrapping system arranged in a box along a ceiling surface, a bottom surface and side surfaces of the box to wrap an article which is accommodated in the box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of a known prior art, impact-resistant wrapping system comprises flexible, synthetic, thin plates having a continuous three-dimensional pattern. The impact-resistant wrapping system is arranged in a box, for wrapping an article in the box to provide impact resistance.
Single-layered or multilayered thin plates of this prior art system are arranged in a box along the bottom and side surfaces of the box except for its ceiling surface. An article is accommodated in the box, and a single-layered or multilayered thin plate is then placed on the article inside the ceiling surface of the box to close the ceiling surface of the box. This impact-resistant wrapping system effects the impact-resistant wrapping of the article by the elastic force of the flexible three-dimensional pattern.
Although this prior art system is interposed between the box and the article to hold the article with a certain elastic force, the play of the article inside the box cannot be perfectly eliminated, and the impact-resistant wrapping performance is consequently inadequate.
As examples of a wrapping system for wrapping an article to be transported, an inflatable package has been proposed which is made up of an air bag having an impact-resistant space for accommodating the article, proposed in Japanese Patent-Application Public Disclosure No. SHO 54-136985, No. SHO 63-502099 (corresp. to International Application No. PCT/US86/01989) and U.S. Ser. No. 08/113660.
In the above-mentioned prior art systems, the article is shifted in the package according to the motion of the package, even if the package is inflated.